The screen-art function in a video signal processing device is the specific function which imparts a picturesque feel so that an image appearing on a screen looks like a handpainted picture, i.e., the image is not sharp like a photograph, by eliminating color from the composite video signal and reducing image resolution.
In a conventional video signal processing device such as a television or video tape recorder (VTR), the screen-art function is performed so that a photo-like picture is displayed on a screen and the above-described "picturesque" picture can be viewed via the screen when viewing standard broadcast signals. However, the screen-art function cannot be performed by selecting the functions of the video signal processing device itself.
Accordingly, while a digital screen-art circuit has been incorporated in order to perform the screen-art function in the general video signal processing device, the composition of such circuits is complicated and the associated cost is high.
The present invention was motivated by a desire to overcome the above problems found in the prior art.